The Virgin Bride
by Rohanz
Summary: Ash has been trying to add something in their sex life which May has a fear off. But at their wedding night, she gives in. LEMON


**Thank you all for liking AMSA so much.**

**Here's Ash and May's Honeymoon one-shot.**

* * *

That day had now finally arrived. It was their wedding night.

She had always wanted her wedding night to be special. It should be the most personal, romantic, intimate night of a relationship. She wanted it to be special in the sort of way that the wedding night was supposed to be. In this regard, she was jealous of those ladies who actually waited for this day to come, who remained "good girls," who saved their flower for that very special person on that most special of nights.

May was herself far from a virgin. Heck, they had first made love on their fourth date and they had done so many times since then. She couldn't even provide an estimate of how many times they did it.

But, there was a part of her that no man had yet enjoyed. A part of her that was still virtuous. A part of her that her man longed to have: her bottom.

Just the thought of doing it this way made her very nervous and anxious, but that's precisely what made it so perfect for their wedding night! Most any virgin bride is also likely to feel very nervous and anxious, perhaps even afraid. May realized that she could also give her flower to Ash; more specifically, her rosebud.

She prepared herself for the event. For a month prior to the wedding she experimented on her own with anal stimulations and penetration. She read that it was helpful to first play with oneself while in a bath. She felt a little silly doing that, touching herself down there, but she had to admit that after awhile it was actually fun. It reminded her of the first times she had masturbated. When she was a little girl she had considered masturbation to be dirty and naughty. However, with some nervousness, shamefulness, and embarrassment, she eventually let herself do it, secretly and quietly in her bed at night; and, in time, she grew to really enjoy it. Similar reactions and thoughts surfaced while she was lying back in a hot bath, her legs up, her finger feeling around her anus. She felt once again like the young girl, doing a forbidden act.

She at first just felt her anus from the outside. It kind of tickled. It seemed like such a bad thing to do. Being in the bath helped not only because the warm water was relaxing and soothing, but it also helped to overcome the feeling that it was a truly dirty, even filthy thing to do.

She eventually inserted her finger, sliding it in and out. She noticed that the more tense she was, the more ambivalent, the harder it was to insert her finger and the more uncomfortable she felt. She therefore would wait until she was quite comfortable, calm, and tranquil before she even attempted to insert her finger. Nevertheless, she would often blush once it was in, even though she was by herself and nobody knew what she was doing; nobody but herself.

Once she was able to insert her finger she would just hold it there for awhile. She thought about someone actually seeing her do this, sticking a finger up her butt. She flushed with embarrassment at the thought, but she also giggled. She had the same fear when she was little; the fear that a parent might walk into her bedroom while she was diddling herself.

She had to admit that the finger did feel kind of funny. It wasn't, at this point, a sexual excitement, but there was something titillating, stimulating, about it. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was doing such a bad thing, but it was also curious, intriguing to be stimulating nerves down there that she had never played with before, never used like this. She was also impressed how hard her sphincter could squeeze down on her finger. Ash would like that.

She used the finger of her other hand to slowly, gently, manipulate her clit. This was naturally arousing. She had no difficulty masturbating herself. She was good at that. And, as she pressed and rubbed her clit in little circular motions, she drew her finger in and out of her rectum. How very strange, and frankly arousing. She was now readily reminded of her adolescent masturbation, when it was mixed with the excitement and embarrassment of doing some taboo act, something that she had never done before and was told was wrong, was indecent, was shameful.

For many persons the first orgasms, the first times at sex, are among the most arousing, the most exciting and most thrilling, because they are the first times. She could even recall the first time she had a true orgasm. It was such a shocking and exciting experience, mixed again with the sense that she was doing an obscene, naughty deed.

All of these feelings came back as she rubbed and pressed her clit in swift circular motions, while at the same time moving her finger slowly in and out of her rectum, occasionally feeling around inside while she clutched and squeezed it with her sphincter.

It did not take long for her to cum. She was suddenly gripped with a paroxysm of pleasure. It actually shocked her, as her orgasm flushed across her body. She bent her head down and grabbed her cunt, letting the swells of passion sweep over her, clutching her rectal finger tightly with her anus throughout.

When it had passed, she lazily opened her eyes. Her finger was still embedded in her anus. She slowly dragged it out. She had to admit to herself that it really hadn't been bad. In fact, the dirtiness of it, the naughtiness of it, had helped to make it fun. It was an admission that was hard to make, even to herself.

They were married in the late afternoon. It was a lovely wedding. Her brother made the toast and sang. The final song before the wedding march was, "To make you feel my love." It was their favorite. The reception was also nice. Each guest had a little subway car for their place setting; you had to slide open the door to get the menu.

May imagined that it was a bit unusual to sneak off before the reception to give herself a mild enema; actually more like a rectal douche. According to what she read, this wasn't really necessary, but it reassured her and so it was probably worth it. However, she doubted that many brides did this. She told those who noticed her unusual departure that she was having a bit of stomach trouble due to all the excitement and perhaps as well due to something she ate the night before.

When they finally got to their honeymoon cottage, Ash even carried her over the threshold. It was so nice, just like she had imagined. When they were alone in the room he gave her a special present: a three-stone diamond heart pendant. She loved in part, because she knew how hard it would be for him to buy it, since he was just a Pokémon Trainer now. He would just do things like that. She couldn't be happier. She threw her arms around him. They embraced, and kissed, for quite some time.

"Honey, I have something for you too."

"Really?" He honestly wasn't expecting anything, and it was nice to know that she had gotten something for him as well. It was probably something romantic, something that would always remind him of her.

She led him over to the bed. She reached into her purse and removed a CD that she inserted into the player that was so nicely provided for the honeymoon cottages. She had made a tape of their favorite love songs. She told him to stand by the side while she got into bed.

He was confused by this. He suspected now that perhaps the present was some new sexy underthings. That wouldn't be particularly new. She already had quite a collection of undies, which he certainly enjoyed. But, then, that was precisely why it might be something uniquely provocative. He wouldn't be surprised if she had purchased something really exotic.

She kicked off her heels and crawled onto the bed, which wasn't easy in her wedding dress. Some brides change before they leave for their honeymoon, but this trip was not particularly difficult. It was just a few hours drive into a private romantic cottage nestled in the Pokonos. It wasn't much, but it was good enough for them. In any case, May wanted to be in her dress that night.

She got onto her hands and knees, facing away from him. All he could now see was a large white mound of layers of fabric. She had gone the full nine yards in that regard. Full white silk skirt, lacy crinolines, and petticoat. It took her quite awhile to pull them all up, out of the way and over her back. Ash was tempted to laugh as he watched her struggle, but he knew that all that effort was for him.

It was worth the effort and the wait, for both of them. What was left to view was so very enticing. She was wearing white lace nylons, held up with a six strap white satin garter belt. She had worn her panties above the garter belt so that they could be pulled down without having to remove the belt and nylons. She knew that Ash would like this. She asked, "Do you like my new panties, Ash?"

They were worth at least a smile, if not a lustful grin of anticipation. They were a rather inexpensive white cotton and in that regard didn't match well the rest of her outfit. However, emblazoned across the stretched white cotton, rounded by the curve of her bottom, were the words, "For your wedding night."

She said, "Pull them down, honey."

He was more than happy to do that. However, he did it quite slowly. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this, to watch the sweet slope of her white bottom slowly come into view. To see the crack first appear, and then grow longer and wider as her cheeks were gradually revealed. When the panties were past the bottom of her cheeks he paused, leaned forward, and gave her a kiss on each cheek, the sound of To Love You More in the background.

She smelled lovely. He wasn't expecting that. She had dabbed each cheek with perfume. It was partly to offset her own self-consciousness, but it was as well a nice romantic touch. He lingered to enjoy the scent. He then pulled the panties down the rest of the way.

She told him, "Take them all the way off."

He did so, placing them carefully on the bedside table. He then turned his attention again to his bride's upraised, naked bottom, so beautifully framed by all of the white satin and lace. He so much enjoyed doing it from behind. It was sweet of her to entice him this way, as he knew how nervous and uncomfortable she had been when he had tried to have anal sex with her. She was letting him know that all was forgotten and forgiven. However, he soon learned that it was much more than that.

May then spread her legs somewhat, reached back with both of her hands, grasped her butt cheeks, and spread them fully open.

Ash's jaw dropped. There before his eyes was his bride, his May, spreading open her ass cheeks, something he never imagined that she would do, so show him her little brown star in the middle of a round white moon. He asked, quite tentatively, "May, what is this?"

She responded, "This is your present, honey. I want you to have it. I want you to do it there."

He really couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very much so. I really do want you there. I want you to have all of me." She even puckered her sphincter so that it would appear to be flirting with him, winking at him.

He quietly exclaimed, "Oh my gosh." It was true. He would now finally be able to do it, to put it in her butt. This would indeed be a night he would remember.

"But, honey, in my purse, there's some Vaseline. Put some on first."

He breathlessly replied, "Yea, sure," but instead first leaned forward to plant another kiss, this time right on those puckered lips.

As soon as his lips made contact with her anus her head rose up in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. He was actually putting his lips on her anus? Her initial reaction was one of shock, and then the usual apprehensive feelings of worry, even a bit disgust. She could not help but wonder if she could actually kiss him now. But, she soon relaxed again. It was fine. She had been careful to thoroughly clean herself.

'Whoa!' she thought as she felt his tongue. He was now even using his tongue on her. He began with a little light flicking, gently licking around the center, at times pushing against it. After awhile he was more firmly licking, pressing the bulk of his tongue down hard against her hole, pushing at it and massaging it, like he would at times do with her clit.

Her initial feelings of anxiety and disgust gradually washed away. This was how she wanted her wedding night to be. A night of romantic music and intimate sex, when she would give to him what he had not ever had before. And, she had to admit, it did feel nice. His tongue was much better than her finger. Her finger had at times felt very nice, kind of ticklish and naughty as she caressed the outside of her anus. His tongue though felt much more sensual, more intimate, and, of course, it was quite a different story for it to be someone else doing this to her; it was her husband, the man she loved, licking her butt hole.

She relaxed her anus as she felt his licks and listened to another Celine Dion song. She even pushed out with her anus, as if she was trying to push something out. She opened up.

He felt the breach with his tongue. He pushed hard, sticking the tip down against her hole, force his way in, his tongue entering her rectum. He never got far, but it was a lot of fun trying.

He eventually stopped his oral pleasure. He pulled back and admired the sight. Her puckered brown hole looked even sexier all moist like that. It was now a twinkling brown star. He unzipped his fly, dropped his shorts and slacks to the floor, and stepped out. He didn't have to do anything to get hard. He was already firmly, stiffly erect. However, he did reach for his cock just to enjoy the sensation. He then reached for her purse and removed the Vaseline jelly.

May's apprehension had returned somewhat as she heard him removing his clothes. She tried to look behind her but there was so much silk, crinoline, and lace piled up over her that she couldn't see a thing. It was frankly difficult to keep her head free from being covered, let alone be able to see behind her. This might have been good though, as the sight of the hard cock that was about to enter her bottom for the first time might have exacerbated her worries. "Please be gentle, honey," she implored. She smiled to herself. She did sound like the blushing, virginal bride, and she certainly felt like it.

Ash thoroughly coated the head of his cock with the Vaseline, and then applied a good large dab to her anus. She flinched a bit at the first contact. He took his time lightly working the Vaseline into the crevices and ripples of her butt hole, again enjoying the feel of her crinkled and furrowed dark hole, as well as giving her time to get used to it.

She not only relaxed but eventually responded by lightly wagging and circling her bottom.

Ash's cock swelled in his left hand with her display of pleasure at his touch. He gently pushed his index finger inside, being careful not to prick her delicate skin with his fingernail. It easily slid into her rectum.

May moaned, but with pleasure. She gripped his finger with her sphincter and raised her butt up higher. She held onto his finger with her anus as she swung her bottom, letting him know that she was a full partner in this.

He withdrew his finger, got a fresh dab of Vaseline, and pushed it in again. He continued to work the Vaseline in, and actually out as well. He was making sure that she was thoroughly lubricated, but this careful ministration was actually erotic as well, especially for her. She enjoyed feeling his slippery, thin finger sliding and popping in and out.

When she seemed to be thoroughly lubricated he warned her, "I think you're ready now."

"Just one second," she said. She pulled some pillows from beside her and pushed them underneath to give her more support. She also brought her butt down a bit to more thoroughly extend her legs and allow easier access. She had read that this was a good way to do it. She at first held her breath, but then corrected herself and relaxed her breathing.

He brought the round, soft head of his cock to her anus. He paused before he made contact. He wanted to enjoy the sight of his swollen red bulb poised at the entrance to the hole that he had wanted for so long. The moment had arrived. He was going to finally do it. He leaned forward into her butt.

May's eyes widened at the pressure. The head of his cock was clearly much larger than his finger. She grunted with the forced compression onto her clenched sphincter, but she calmly relaxed her muscles.

It wasn't easy to get it in. His dick did not slide in like his finger. It was more difficult than Ash thought it would be. However, he took his time. He would push just a bit, then pause, then push again a bit harder, make a bit of progress, then pull back. It was just a matter of getting her sphincter muscles, particularly the inner one, to get used to the pressure, to relax, and to allow entry. Suddenly, her butthole opened up and the head of his cocked thrust all the way in, disappearing from sight into her rectum.

"Unnnnnng," May groaned. She felt so distended, so bloated and stuffed. "Wait, wait a second, Ash."

That was fine for Ash. It was nice for him just to pause and treasure the moment. He was actually inside May's butt. Her cute little round derriere was up in the air and his dick was down inside. All he could see was the stem of his dick; the round bulb of the head was tucked inside. The physical experience was also nice. It was a very tight fit, like there was a clenched rubber band around his shaft, just below the head, with the head itself being cushioned by receptive soft tissue. He stayed like this for awhile, enjoying the sensations and the sight.

May grunted. "Oh, Ash, it's so big in there." Her breathing was sharp and measured. She instinctively just wanted to push it out, like a giant turd that demanded to be released. She realized now that she should have practiced more; specifically, with things larger than just her finger. The bulb and shaft of Ash's cock was certainly a lot bigger than her finger. Her instinct was to try to push it out, or to pull away to escape the uncomfortable distension. But, she also wanted to just relax. Any pressure she put on it made it feel even more uncomfortable. She could feel her sphincter on the verge of spasms.

"Do you want me to pull it out?"

"No, no, just wait, I'll get used to it." It was such an odd sensation, an usual pressure that she only felt when she really had to go bad, really bad, which wasn't very often. She breathed deeply a few times, accepting the size into her butt.

And, it was gradually becoming a nice sensation, like she was being filled up, being engorged, by the big, hard cock of her lover, now her husband forever. Ash was not a particularly big man down there, but he felt like quite the hunk, the stud, right now. "Honey, you really feel so big this way." She kind of liked it. It reminded her of the first few times she had done it, when she really was a virgin, when the boy felt like a man, a very large, powerful man penetrating her delicate virginity. She felt, once again, like she was being taken for the first time.

Ash slowly began to push in farther, but not very far, and then pull back. He repeated this movement again and again, each time going in a bit farther. It wasn't easy. She was awfully tight. But he enjoyed the feel of her rectum rubbing and massaging the head of his cock as it worked its way in and out of her ass. He also enjoyed the sight of it entering and leaving her cute pale fanny, wrapped in the white satin and lace of her wedding dress.

For May, it was very much like the early years of sex, when she was so young, so very tight. She felt very much the young bride. She gasped as he shoved in deeper. "Ash, you feel so big, so huge, so enormous inside me there." She met his motions with her own. Pushing back toward him when he thrust forward, pulling down when he pulled back. She even wiggled her bottom to give him more stimulation, physically and visually. It no longer felt so hard to accept him inside, her sphincter muscles now fully welcoming the size of his hard cock as it moved in and out of her rectum, more caressing than resisting him.

Ash reached under her, careful to use only the fingers of his left hand to stroke and fondle her cunt. He was happy to see that she was very wet. It was clear she was actually enjoying this. May sighed when his fingers made contact with her clit.

Ash then rhythmically moved his cock in and out of her ass, never pulling out too far or moving in too deep, continuing to play with her cunt, dripping wet with arousal. He pumped his cock in and out, but not too rapidly. He was sensually fucking her butt in tune with the voice now of Jennifer Warnes. All the time, fondly caressing the wet, slippery lips of her cunt and massaging the hard little button of her clit.

May half closed her eyes. "Ash," she whispered, ever so quietly. "This feels so good." She now wondered whether she should have done it sooner. She was perhaps wrong to be so resistant, but, then, if she hadn't they would not have had this special moment on the night of their wedding. It was indeed as if she had been saving herself, her flower, her rosebud, for this night. Perhaps not for the right reason, but she was glad that they had waited.

She reached down between her legs and grasped his balls, squeezing them softly. It was Ash's turn to gasp. She fondled, tickled, and gently squeezed his testicles as began to stroke short rapid thrusts with his hips. He was now giving her asshole a good quick fucking, not too deep but very animalistic, like a dog mounted on its lover, plunging rapidly to get a quick release, at the same time squeezing and rubbing her cunt with more force and pressure.

May responded by grasping down hard on his shaft with her sphincter, trying to meet his rapid thrusts with her little bottom, but recognizing that she could not keep up. She then just held her butt still, let go of his balls, and let him fuck her little derriere with his big, manly cock. She remained passive, giving her butt to him for his to fuck as he saw fit, but still holding tight on his cock with her sphincter so he couldn't escape. Rather than not let him, now she didn't want to let him go.

His plunges quickened in pace, lost in the sensation of her rectum wrapped tightly around the head of his cock as his shaft was grasped by her sphincter. He wanted to cum now, wanted to release his jism deep into her bowels. And, then, he felt his legs stiffen with the inevitability sweeping through his loins. He stopped thrusting and let it cum, the first wave of cum jettisoning up through his shaft with substantial force, bursting out from his cock deep into her ass. It was like he was a plugged hose that finally had forced out an impediment and was bursting and gushing forth its fluid.

May felt the pulsation through her sphincter muscles, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of him spurting his cum into her ass. She could feel the shaft twitch and jump with each ejaculation. She thought she could even feel the liquid mounting in her rectum, like she was getting her second enema that day. It was wonderful. She repeatedly squeezed his cock with her sphincter, trying to milk him with her ass. She reached down again in between her legs to play with her cunt as she felt him spasmodically squirt his loads into her butt.

Ash leaned forward onto her back with pleasure and exhaustion, panting, bracing himself with his hands on her hips as his last spurts entered her rump. He basked in the thought that he was releasing his sticky wet cum into the sweet bottom of May. As the last few spurts weakly left his cock, he opened his eyes, and breathed a sigh of deep satisfaction. It had felt so good. He wished it could have continued longer but he enjoyed now the feeling of blissful relief. He smiled, and slowly pulled his cock out, the head giving a pop as it was released through her clenched sphincter. Her anus stayed open a bit after he removed it, gaping at him, showing him the globs of cum in her rectum, then slowly shut once again.

She dropped her bottom down onto the bed. He slowly lay down onto her. He pulled away the linen, silk, and lace to get to her face.

She turned her head to smile at him. "Did you like that honey?"

He replied, "I would like it even better the second time."


End file.
